With the increasing development of vehicle technology, vehicles may now include convenience features along with basic driving features.
As the number of functions capable of being executed by vehicles rapidly increases, a manipulation load of the vehicle operated by a vehicle driver may increase. The increasing user manipulation load deteriorates a driver's concentration, resulting in a reduction of driving safety. In addition, as the number of functions embedded in the vehicle increases, the manipulation difficulty of a driver may also increase, such that it is impossible for an unskilled driver who has difficulty in vehicle manipulation to efficiently utilize various functions of the vehicle.
Many developers and companies are conducting intensive research into the development of vehicle interface technologies configured to reduce manipulation load and manipulation difficulty. Specifically, various attempts to apply new voice recognition technology, which is capable of recognizing a voice signal of a vehicle driver without additional manipulation so as to perform a specific function corresponding to the recognized voice signal, have been made.